How did that Happen?
by julezz30
Summary: Hermione recieves a daydream potion. Little does she know that Malfoy will be in it, or that Draco recieved one too. DMHG. Now what exactly are the dreams about? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: George's Evil Plan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own it!

_A.N. I had this random idea but it could be quite good eventually... Read! Enjoy! Review!_

* * *

George Weasley jumped up from his cauldron. He had not only finished his potion perfectly but also developed a perfect plan. He knew exactly what he and Fred could do. A little joke, a small payback to her for bossing them around. Yes, it was perfect.

After making up his mind, he decided to talk to his brother, because together the twins could make it happen as soon as possible. He walked into his twin's room without knocking. He immediately regretted it as a whole lot of little pixie-like creatures attacked him. Through the annoying buzzing noise he could hear Fred's muffled laughter, a door slamming shut and more laughter.

"Bloo-" George was cut off as one of the pixies flew into his mouth "Erchl-dy hell! Fred, get them off me! I need to talk to you." The redhead moved his arm around trying to get the annoying buggers off. He was grinding his teeth in annoyance, squashing the unfortunate creature in the process. _That Fred needs to be taught a lesson_ he thought crossly.

Fred sighed, and then he cast an immobilising charm, freezing the greenish creatures (and George). He snatched the pixies from midair, stuffing them inside a large cage, and then he went over to his bed. Fred sat down, and twiddled his thumbs in perfect imitation of Dumbledore, as he waited for George to unfreeze.

A few minutes later George finally unfroze, giving Fred the evilest of evil looks; with his eye twitching uncotrollably he willed himself not to hex him until a greasy stain would replace the man.

"Did you want something George? I was rather busy, perfecting the hangover potion. You know the one that has lust potion as well..." Fred grinned at the last part as it was a truly brilliant (and evil) idea to put lust potion into a hangover potion... just imagine...

George grinned and let the whole 'pixie-attacking-being-frozen' thing go.

"Yeah, so I have a brilliant idea of how to.. hmm, interfere with Hermione's 'perfect' life.." His eyes flashed as he said this. He really did hold a grudge. Friendly but still dangerous...

"Mhmm, what's the idea then? Out with it."

"Okay, well do you remember that time when she came into the shop?" Fred nodded "And you remember how she complimented our Patented Daydream Charms?" Another nod "Well, you know how we tried the potion before we developed the charm?"

_The young men of nineteen had been working on their products for their joke shop since their fifth year. About a year back they had finally developed a daydream charm- which was the girl's favourite. It enabled the person to enter a highly realistic thirty-minute daydream. This product, of course, was made through the same 'trial-fail' process as any other from their shop. In fact they had started off with a potion but there were some minor side-effects which caused the twins to go for a charm. Now, however, the twins decided that they should give it another try as some people were hopeless with charms. Also there was a benefit of being able to choose the person the user in the day-dream..._

_While Fred worked on the hangover potion (with added lust potion) George decided to give the potion another try. And now he had succeeded. He had the perfected potion recipe and found an ingredient which would enable them to choose the person for the daydream_.

"Yes George, I know. What are you getting at?" Fred was getting a little annoyed at his brother. Honestly sometimes George could waste so much of his time..

"Well, I have not only perfected it so the side-effects are close to non-existent, but I have also found the ingredient that enables us to choose the counterpart of the daydream.. We could turn it into a nightmare.."

"Great, is that all?"

"No. I have also formed a plan for a little payback. You know, to show our little Hermione for all the bossing around.."

Fred was listening now. That was quite interesting. He didn't hold a grudge nearly as much as George, but he could never miss a chance for a prank. Especially if it was on Hermione...

"Okay, out with it then!"

"Hmm, well, we can send her the potion, telling her that she gets her free sample which she forgot to take last time. The best part is that we will choose the guy who gets to be in her dream... I have someone in mind..." George's eyes glinted mischievously. A small smirk was playing around his mouth.

Fred grinned evilly and nodded. Perfect, he and George could prank miss-know-it-all-that-never-breaks-rules-prefect for once.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"What? No way! No bloody way!"

"Yes. Yes way, it's perfect.. Let's think about it.. How about sending a sample to Malfoy as well.. With Mione in it.. I mean, really, it will confuse the heck out of them. What do you know.. Just imagine the confusion.. Awkwardness... Ahhh, I wish I was there to see it..." George gave his brother most of the good reasons why Malferret was perfect.

"Hmm, maybe. I guess you're right. Mind, she will probably murder us." Fred answered. He knew George had a point. If the prank was to be good, it had to be that prick.

A week later the plan was being put into action. George sent both Hermione and Draco a bottle of Daydream potion, Draco's with a letter from a "secret admirer" who said that they have gotten the wonderful potion and they think he could use some in History of Magic.

Hermione's had a letter from the twins, saying that she forgot about her free sample. The note explained that they developed an even better product which was especially for a VIP; also, they said that she should let herself go, and make a good use of it in History of Magic. They said that they knew that Hermione didn't like to miss class, but everyone knew that each year Binns taught the same thing over and over again so that she can just use her notes from the first year.

Each bottle of potion had a label and directions (slightly different from the original)for the use.

Theirs read: _Drink two gulps to enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable. This new perfected product contains an ingredient which causes the daydream to feature a person that you truly wish to live your fantasy with. Unlike our Daydream Charm, this one features real people and places. Enjoy!_

The original directions described a simple spell which allowed the user to choose their participant.

Now all they had to do was to write to Ginny, asking her to be owled about any strange happenings. And they had to wait... The plan was in action. George would finally get his 'revenge'.

_

* * *

A.N I know not an overly great chappie but explains alot... the next will be better and I think that the one with the actual daydream will be the best. Enjoy and review. xoxo julezz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The package**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea- well even that belongs to Fred and George Weasley.. Oh well 

_A.N. My second chappie. I has to get better so I can take a break (i need to do chapters for the other stories..) I had to write this before I forgot about the idea... Enjoy!_

* * *

It was third week into the term when Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Of course she did that every day but this time it was different. Not that she knew then, but she would find out soon. 

"Ron have finished that Transfiguration Essay yet? I told you that I won't be here to help you the last day before it's due in!" Hermione was once again worried about her best friends' work.

"Uh-m. Well I was kinda busy yesterday.. I thought you'd understand." Ron was a bad lier

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Are you serious? I saw how busy you were!" Hermione's shrill voice made Ron wince "You spent the whole evening playing Exploding Snap with Seamus! I'm not that easy to fool!" Hermione was honestly fed up.

"But. But." Ron had honestly no idea how she knew- she was in the library until curfew, when she came in (he saw her on the Marauder's Map) he had his essay and a quill, looking like he'd spent the evening on it (unless you checked and saw that he only wrote the title and his name.

"I have my sources. Looks like you will be spending your Hogsmeade day in library." Hermione grinned evilly. Her eyes were flashing dangerously as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron decided that it would be best if he didn't attempt any conversation with the grumpy friend. Harry on the other hand hasn't spoken on the way down, and decided that now wasn't the best time to start.

Hermione took her spoonful of porridge just as two owls arrived, one dropping a parcel wrapped in a brown paper, and the other her usual Daily Prophet. _Hmm wonder who is that for. _

She put five bronze knuts into a pouch on the owl's leg. The other owl still sat on the table obviously waiting for Hermione to take the parcel. She ignored the owl for a bit, but Harry and Ron were staring at her, along with a few other sixth-year Gryffindors. Then the owl proceeded to nip Hermione's hand as she reached for some honey.

_I guess it is forme after all._ She removed the parcel, thanking the owl which took little bit of cereal and took off.

Ron and Harry were both giving her questioning glances but didn't dare say anything as her and Ron's argument was still fresh in their mind. Hermione simply ignored them. She put the parcel next to her, acting as if she didn't care. She did, but she didn't want the two boys nosing around as that could easily be from.. say.. Viktor, she owled him recently and he tended to send her interesting things and books from Bulgaria.

She was so absorbed in thinking about the package that she never noticed that across at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy reccieved a similar package- that would rule out Viktor as the sender.

Thankful that it was Sunday, Hermione grabbed her package and left the two gaping boys behind, and made her way out of the Hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. She was completely oblivious to a fellow blonde sixth-year that was leaving the hall for the similar reasons... Until they collided just outside the Hall.

She had the wind knocked out of her. The other person seemed quite shaken also.

"Are you okay?" Draco Malfoy's not-so cold voice sounded slightly concerned. Then his grey eyes took in the other person on the ground.

He took his offered hand back and sneered at her.

"Dammit, watch where you're going mudblood."

"Stuff you Ferret, it was your fault. Now help me up." Hermone was in no mood to talk to the git.

Malfoy held out his hand again and helped her halfway up. Then he let go. Hermione fell down on her ass. Her face was red with anger and her now curly hair was turning bushy.

"Wow did you really think I was going to help you? Man you're naive even for a mudblood. You're dirty, you belong to the ground." The blond sneered.

Hermione got up by herself, glaring at the boy, she left her parcel lying on the ground.

"You evil little Ferret. I'll get you one day." She narrowed her eyes at him, playing an image of hexing Malfoy ine her head.

"Get me? Get me where? Oh what a stupid question. I knew you wanted me. Like the whole school." He smirked at the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. _Innocent Granger._

"Oh shove off Malfoy. I'd rather kiss a toilet seat than you!" Hermione's flush turned from embarassed to angry. _How dare he? So what if he's good-looking! That doesn't stop him from being a slimy git. Wait a second! Did I just think that he's hot? Gross._

Malfoy's smirk slid off his face for a second. Then it was replaced by a sneer.

"Who said anything about kissing?" He winked at her sugestively, then licked his lips obscenely.

"You wish!" She charged forward, pushing into his chest making him fall over backwards. She smirked and collected her parcel, leaving the Slytherin lying on the ground just as some students left the Great Hall.

Hermione reached her dormitory and finally ripped the brown wrapping paper off the package. It had a neat box which was sealed with some Spellotape. She ripped the box open to reaveal a letter and a vial of some potion with bright label.

She opened the letter first.

_Dear Hermione _(it read in small scribble which she recognised as George's writing)

_You remember that time at start of the year when you came into our shop? Well I hope that you remember our "Patented Daydream Charm'. I remember how you complimented our brilliant work. I remember offering you some but it seems that you have forgotten. Well now we have developed a Potion with similar effects, BUT it is much better. There are no side-effects what-so-ever. AND it only requires two gulps and you will enter the Daydream that will have a person you secretly like in it! I know that you are not the type to want to miss lessons but I also happen to know about the History of Magic. It is utterly boring and useless subject, and for your information (in case such a smart witch like you didn't know) Binns repeats the same thing every single year. Therefore if you do not take notes and just use the ones from last year, you will be just fine. Fred and I believe that you deserve a break, and just a little fun so we sent you the potion. Completely free of charge, we only ask you to encourage the students over 16 to buy the potion. We hope that you will enjoy our gift. If you feel that you cannot accept it just like that you can count it as an early birthday present. Enjoy! _

_Yours sincerely _

_Fred and George_

Hermione looked at the vial, examining the label which read pretty much the same thing that George has mentioned in the letter. To tell the truth. Hermione was impressed. Not only it was a nice and friendly gesture but also she did think that this product was rather a good idea (unlike the stupid telescope that had punched her over the holidays.

Hermione went to Hogsmeade that day with Harry, leaving grumpy Ron in the library working on his essay. The pair have been asking her about the parcel but she didn't want to tell them that she planned on using a Weasly Wizarding Wheezes product to have some fun during History of Magic. They would never let her live it down!

The entire day Hermione's mind was straying to the little vial hidden under her pillow. She just couldn't wait to try it out. She thought about it and one thought kept coming forward...

_Let the fun begin!_

_

* * *

A.N. Hope you enjoyed, there was a little of Draco in it.. soon the day dream shall be used wheee! heheh xoxox REVIEW! I apreciate any suggestions and ideas... Before I wrote it I was thinking whether I should have the twins to send it or love-struck Draco but thanks to Katrina (youre mentioned!) I decide for the twins.. yeah so anyway... REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Daydream Potion **

Disclaimer: Not mine

_A.N I know it was ages but hey.by the way i think my comp might have a virus so im posting off my bros comp, really im so annoyed, my comp is all screwed up. Grrrr_

As the trio walked toward their class Ron was telling Harry that they are going to be late for History of Magic. Normally Hermione would go crazy if she were late but she seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever. When Ron noticed he tried to get her attention. He even went as far to wave his hand in front of her face. She still ignored him. When he clicked his fingers she finally snapped out of her reverie. She shot an offended look at him and then picked up her pace.

When she reached the classroom she noticed that there were only two seats left. Next to Lavender. There was no way Hermione would sit next to her. The brunette decided that she could sit on the far seat but as she made her way towards it, Harry sat down. She sighed and was about to take the one next to him when Ron took the seat. She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked around.

As Hermione looked around anxiously she saw someone shift. She turned to find that the only free seat was next to none other than The Ferretboy. She sighed and with a last furious glance at her two "friends", she sat next to the blond slytherin.

As the Gryffindor contemplated whether or not use the potion she didn't see the blond take a sip of a familiar looking vial. Finally Hermione decided that the only way she could bear a lesson while sitting next to Ferret was if she daydreamed through it.

Hermione looked around carefully, and when she was assured that no one was paying any attention to what she was doing, she finally took her dose.

As soon as the liquid made its way down her throat, her vision turned blurry for a few moments before coming into focus. _Hermione appeared to be standing next to a creek, she assumed that she was in a forest considering the amount of trees around her._

_She didn't realize that she spoke her thoughts aloud until a cold drawling voice spoke:_

_"That sounds logical Granger doesn't it? Trees... Forest... Despite the tiny possibility of you being wrong I assume that you do not realize that this place could be anything you want it to be." _

_His stormy grey eyes bore into hers as the scenery around them changed. Suddenly the pair was sitting down with their knees touching. Neither bothered to move away from each other as they were sitting on a small dingy in the middle of a lake that seemed to be the Hogwarts Lake. _

_Hermione, knowing that it is her daydream wondered if she has to hate Malfoy. No one would know. She wondered if she could imagine him to be someone else. She tried picturing someone else, like Viktor. Malfoy laughed slightly._

_"Sorry to disappoint you but it is 'just' me. No famous Viktor Krum or Weasel-bee." There was no hate in his voice. He seemed amused. Hermione wondered if it was her, or if it was an effect of the potion that she did not seem to hate Malfoy at all._

_"Malfoy why are we here?" _

_"It's Draco." He stated simply. _

_Hermione stared at him for a few seconds._

_"What?"_

_"Call me Draco. It's just a daydream. No one will ever know, if that's what you're afraid of."_

_"Oh."_

_They stared at each other for a while before Hermione broke the silence._

_"Why are we here?"_

_He laughed softly "I thought that you knew what the potion was about when you took it."_

_Hermione tried and failed to resist the urge to roll her eyes. For some reason she thought he would be smarter than Ron._

_"Not what I meant you prat. Why are we here? I mean this place in particular. I don't remember wishing to be in the middle of the lake..."_

_His mouth made an 'o' and he nodded and his pale cheeks warmed up with colour slightly. _He looks quite cute when he blushes. _Hermione thought._

_"Well I like it here I guess. I come out here sometimes... I like it cause it's quiet."_

_Hermione wondered about this. She would never guess that Draco Malfoy was a quiet guy who like to think. I mean really- _think!_ But then again it was just a potion-induced daydream so he most likely wasn't really like that._

_"Okay Hermione you can stop dissing me."_

_"What?" _He can hear me think? _Hermione was slightly confused._

_"Yes. I can hear you think. So what if it is only a daydream? It doesn't create fake people. It only uses real people with their personality. That's what the bottle says anyway, that is supposed to be the good thing about the potion." _

_"But how come you're so... nice now, but such a prat in the real world? Why couldn't you be like this?" She said all this in one breath, telling him exactly what was on her mind. She felt a little sad when she saw him falter, look at her with an extremely sad look in his eyes._

_"I have an image to keep up with. I am a nasty, green, sneaky Slytherin remember? Plus there is my father..."_

_"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean it like that." She stood up to sit next to him but as she did the dingy swung violently, making Hermione lose her balance. As she was falling backwards she desperately tried to hold onto something. Unfortunately the only something around was Draco..._

_"Aaaargh!" _

_Hermione was still holding the front of Draco's robes when they broke the water's surface. Hermione was like Crookshanks. She could swim but she usually avoided water plus she was rather alarmed about the depth of the lake. _

_She was clinging to the blond for her life as he struggled to keep them above the water._

_"For Merlin's sake! Are you trying to drown me woman?" He glared at her but seeing the look on her face he understood. He was about to help her get to the dingy but the slytherin in him had a different ideas. Draco took a deep breath and holding Hermione to him tightly he dove into the water. _

_Hermione let go off him the instant she felt him going down. She tried to swim up towards the surface but Draco was holding onto her tightly not letting her. She panicked, trying to hit him underwater. He just held her. _

_Hermione fought for as long as she had some air in her lungs. Now she was just trying to swim up. Draco knew. He pulled her towards him and placed her lips on hers._

_The brunette's eyes opened wide when she felt warm lips on her own. She stared into Draco's stormy grey orbs as he kissed her, giving her some of his air. She put her arms around his neck holding him as they exchanged their oxygen. Hermione's legs were around his waist as she held onto him. She noticed that his feet were moving when suddenly they broke the water surface again._

_As soon as Hermione recovered from the lack of oxygen she smacked Draco hard over his head._

_"You are such an ass! You could have drowned us!"_

_She was about to hit him again but he caught her hand and pulled her closer kissing her again. Hermione has never forgotten to be angry so fast. All she could think about was the tingly feeling in her stomach, Draco's lips on hers, his hands in her hair..._

_Her legs seemed like they were made from jelly. Hermione was sure that if her legs weren't still wrapped around his waist she would probably fall down. That is if Draco and she wasn't still in the bloody water!_

_She didn't know how long they were in the water kissing. She wouldn't mind if they stayed like that forever but her wish wasn't granted. Suddenly she felt something knock into the back of her head. She broke the kiss, turning around to find the dingy behind her. Damn!_

_Then her vision became slightly blurry again, _the lake changing back into Binn's classroom. She turned around to find Ron standing behind her. He had a heavy book in his hands. It seemed that he knocked the back of her head. Hermione gave him one of her evilest looks. Ron paled slightly and turned around and walked away.

The gryffindor packed her books, and as she closed her back her and Malfoy's eyes met. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away, each blushing remembering what they dreamed about. Both were too concerned about their own daydream, that neither noticed that they weren't alone.

Hermione had no idea that Draco dreamed the same daydream as her. She wouldn't even dream to think that he would use W.W.W. Product. Of course Draco would never expect Hermione to do such thing either. She was the bookworm know-it-all who would never miss a lesson if she could help it.

When Hermione walked out of the class she put her hand into her pocket, feeling the small vial. She pulled her hand out and looked at the little bottle, expecting it to be empty. To her surprise the bottle was as full as before she used it. She smiled to herself... _Ahhh a Permanent Refiling Charm. There will be more fun then._

_ A.N. Was it any good? Review okay! Yeah so you got a daydream. There will be more... as you could tell from the last paragraph... review.xoxo julezz _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Confusion? **

* * *

Disclaimer: Yay, I finally managed to spell "Disclaimer" right on the first attempt. lol. Anyways, dont own anything really... Except for the idea... I think.. 

_A.N. I know loooong awaited. lol. I had exams... Needed to study.. You know..__

* * *

To say that Hermione was confused would be a terrible understatement. The entire day she seemed "out of it" as Harry did not hesitate to point out. She did not bother giving him the evils (which has become her habit lately). Hermione's mind has been on the daydream._

How could it not be? _Malfoy! Argh there must be something wrong with the potion. The twins said that it will be the person I desire!- Well, Malfoy is hot, but seriously..._

There was another reason, other than the fact that she supposedly desired Malfoy, which confused the Golden Girl. Why on earth was he so nice to her?

Not to mention that they ended up making out under water...

**

* * *

**

Draco was just as (if not even more) confused than Hermione. He knew that he had feelings for the bushy-haired Gryffindor since last year but he would never admit it to anyone other than himself.

Since he was very young his father "taught" him. Now Draco could easily keep emotions out of the way, he could stay cold if he wanted to and be "pure-blooded Slytherin prick" as Hermione has called it. He could easily be downright mean and hateful, even to her, and not mean it at all.

He was terribly confused about the whole daydream thing. Of course he didn't let it show. (Or at least he thought he didn't). He thought it was just a bit of harmless fun. He could have easily guessed that Hermione would be the girl in his daydream... But he would never guess that it would make him feel the way it did...

**

* * *

**

Hermione was glad when the lessons were finally over because she needed to think, not to mention the fact that most of her advanced classes were with Malfoy...

She told Harry and Ginny (she still wasn't talking to Ron and ignored him pointedly) that she wasn't feeling well and had Dobby bring her some dinner into her room. As she was finishing her roasted chicken, her mind kept going over the daydream.

When Hermione put the plate down, she reached into her robe pocket and pulled the small bottle out. She examined the shimmering amber liquid for a bit before on a sudden whim, uncorking it and taking a sip.

It was only a few seconds before the world went blurry again...

**

* * *

**

When Draco finished his dinner (and made his appearance) in Great Hall, he excused himself and went straight up to his room. He needed to think. However that was not meant to be as the second he shut the door behind him, he felt sudden urge to have some of the potion that he had earlier.

Draco took out the vial- full once again and downed the potion in one big gulp. Then the world went blurry again...

**

* * *

**

_Hermione and Draco were once again sitting on a dinghy, in middle of the Lake again. They sat opposite each other, their knees touching yet neither moved away nor closer. _

_The scenery was enchanting. The water was ripling a little as the wind hit the surface. Hermione knew that it could be wild and dangerous in storm, with large waves, immitation of the sea, but also calm and still, looking like a huge mirror, reflecting the night sky. Much like the night when she and Harry helped Sirius escape._

_She looked around, her large brown eyes sad, until they stoped on the man in front of her. She did not know what to say, so she did not say anything._

_He was having similar thoughts to hers, he also lived through adventures, he also knew the lake in different light, he knew more than her though, it was his place. This was where he came in times of loneliness and whenever he was seeking peace and calm and a place to be alone. The lake reflected his mood and feelings. Somehow it always seemed to know._

_Draco looked at her and met her eyes. His grey orbs seemed to mirror the emotions in her own chocolate ones. They did not need to speak to understand each other. They just stared at each other. Draco felt like he should say something. Anything._

_"..." _

_"Shh, don't say anything. You'll ruin it"_

_"But I..." _

_"You ruined it." She spoke clearly and for once he could not tell what she thought or felt._

_"You are not supposed to speak in moments like this one." What she was saying sounded childish but mature and wise at the same time. Somehow she sounded like the Ravenclaw girl Luna. _

_Draco never spoke to her yet he seemed to know her and know that she was not crazy and that she was wise and little odd. Now Hermione reminded him of the blond Ravenclaw._

_Their eyes met and they just held each others gaze. Their knees were touching, and their gaze seemed to connect them they suddenly felt like they should be touching more than just with their knees. They stimultaniously kneeled down on the floor of the small dinghy, making it sway with the sudden movement._

_Hermione grabbed Draco's shoudlers for support and he, in turn held her around her waist. It only seemed natural when she put her arms around his neck and snuggled up to his chest. She loved breathing in his scent. It was so fresh yet masculine and so... Draco. _

_He wasn't complaining as he was stroking her not-so-bushy hair. He was loving it. He loved the feel of her against her and how their bodies fit together perfectly. It was as if it was meant to be._

_They could both feel the effects of the potion starting to wear off so Hermione moved back a little, looking up into his grey eyes and then kissed him slowly before the world went blurry..._

Hermione took a huge gulp of the air when she returned into the reality. She sighed because she did not clear the cofusion. In fact, now she was even more confused. She felt so calm when she was day-dreaming. Now all that was running through her head was: _Am I in love with Draco Malfoy?_

_

* * *

A.N. Here you have your second day-dream. I plan on moving this story forward slightly faster than my other stories so I'll probably make it around 10 chapters long... xoxo julezz. REVIEW! PLZ_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** **Realization**

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own my little ideas...Everything else goes to J.K.

_A.N. Wow it's been a while... I am back with venegance ready to write more!_

* * *

Hermione avoided Draco for the next few days. She felt as if he would only need to take one lok at her and he would know... She couldn't afford it. That was not an option... But then... she missed his touch... even if it was only a magically induced dream...

She could... maybe...

Hermione couldn't resist. She has been thinking about it the whole day... Finally she was free of all classes and questioning glances of her teachers who were wondering why she wasn't jumping up wanting to answer all the questons... The only professor that found it a nice change was Snape...

Hermione left the dinner early in hopes of avoiding everyone. She rounded a corner to bump into someone. Preoccupied by her own thoughts she lost her balance, falling on her backside...

"Sorry."

A pale hand was offered to her she took it and stood up only to be looking into the stormy grey eyes that wouldn't leave her mind. It was Draco.

"..." He didn't say anything, he remembered the daydream... True here was nothing ot be ruined... He ruined it years ago.

Hermione stared into his steely eyes as if hypnotised. She didn't see any hate, only a raw emotion she couldn't name (least in _his_ eyes) and once again... sadness.

He couldn't hide it. He knew he couldn't. After all those wretched daydreams... His father's teaching was o god in situation like this.

He was still holding her hand and they were standing barely inches apart. Draco could feel her warm fresh breath (faintly smelling of the mint sauce that was served with the dinner) on his throat.

They both seemed to have heightened senses when they were near. They could feel each other's warmth, the touch of their palms, their lips were coming near, their eyes fluttering closed when- BANG!

The door from the Great Hall opened setting them each running in opposite direction, still feeling each other next to them.

* * *

Draco's heart was beating hard when he finally leaned his back against his door after locking it securely. That was a close one. She almost knew. He almost kissed her in public! In a real life!

Still breathing heavily he sat on his bed, taking a certain vial out of his pocket. He needed her.

In a moment of fuzziness the world came into focus.

_They weren't on the Lake this time... Hermione was standing a few steps in front of him. She was leaning onto a large oak tree which Draco knew grew on the other side of the lake...He was free to watch her for a while... before having to explain himself... maybe._

_He stepped aside, into the shade of the giant of a tree, accidentally stepping on a branch in a proccess. The sudden noise alerted the Gryffindor._

_She turned. Her chocolate eyes found his and suddenly she was strolling towards him. He couldn't tell what was it in her eyes... They were sparkling a little. Next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her soft lips pressed on his. _

_Draco closed his eyes and let her explre his mouth with her tongue, drawing his inner-most secret out of him. When she pulled away after what seemed like an eternity he reluctantly opened his eyes._

_" I know that I'm not supposed to speak but..."_

_She smiled at him not really wanting to stop him. He wouldn't ruin it.. this time..._

_"I love you." _

_An unsuspected tear slipped out of his eye, rolling down his cheek. It was a tear for his love for her that could never be true in the real life, for his life of lies and pretending, for all the names he called her, for all the time he wouldn't be kissing her and even for his future when he was to marry Pansy who was chosen by his parents as a suitable pureblood wife. _

_For once he couldn't hold it it. It had to come out and best he could do was cry in his dream where noone would ever know... Except for him and the dream Hermione._

_He closed his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears and the bewildered look on Hermione's face. Her soft touch startled him. Her hands wiped away his tears and then she stood on her toes to kiss it better._

_" Shhh. It's okay. You're here with me. Your life is not wasted and you can spend the eternity kissing me." _

_He looked at her startled... Since when could she read his mind?_

_Hermione chuckled slightly. _

_"Well I figured that if you could dwelwe into the depths of my thoughts so could I..." _

_He put his arms around her holding her warmth, her sweet smell and love to him while he could..._

_If there were any other people oin their daydream they could find them sitting under the great oak tree that has seen many young loves, and tragedies unfold. Hermione was sitting up, leaning against the rough tree bark with Draco sleeping with his head resting in her lap._

_It was like some movie. It seemed so perfect. Hermione's hands were playing with his soft blond locks, her soft brown eyes were studying his face. He looked so angelic, so innocent. She watched his brow knit together in his sleep. She knew what was troubling him. It was troubling her too._

_She loved him. He loved her. Even if only in this perfect virtual reality. How was she to know that it was so real. More real than she cared to think. If only in a dream, she wouldn't let him marry Pansy, or devote his life and innocence to Lord Voldemort. Hermione knew that Draco was innocent. Despite his upbringing and those years of insults and act. She could help him. She knew who could help them both._

_She bent her head, softly brushing her lips over his pale cheek. She knew that the potion wouldn't last much longer. He stirred before opening his eyes to see her. _

_She smiled at him._

_" Draco I have to go now. Please meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower when your patrols start." _

_And with one last kiss she disappeared, leaving him. _

He opened his eyes to find the green and silver around him in his own Prefect room. He looked at his silver pocket watch only to find that his patrols were starting in five minutes.

* * *

Draco had his doubts. He knew it was a dream. He was sure that it was only the dream Hermione that wanted to meet him. He knew that he would go up to the Astronomy Tower to find that it was dark, cold and that noone was waiting for him. He told himself that he shouldn't but the curiousity got the better of him.

He could always just day that he was checking for students out after curfew, no matter that he was four floors above from where he was meant to be patrolling.

Twice when he was going up the long stairway up the tower he changed his mind and walked back partly. Then he found a courage he neve knew he had and with his head held high he got to the top.

Once outside in the cold night air all the unlikely-for-slytherin braveness has left him, leaving him in doubt and maybe even regret...

He turned around and was about to go when he felt a warm hand holding his wrist. Slowly the rest of the body that belonged to the hand came into the view. It was her. It was Hermione.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and thought that it was almost like in the daydream. Except for one little thing... Her eyes weren't shining with her confidence - with her success in classroom or when she came up with come backs that he could never rival nor when she kissed him in the dream.

Her eyes were sad and scared. He guessed that his eyes looked much like that. He felt exposed. It was as if he came up here, wearing his heart on his sleeve for her to take and throw away... All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it would be okay... But how could he?

"Draco."

He was slightly surprised as she always called him Malfoy or 'Ferret'. Never Draco. His mouth opened a little in wonder and in concemtration. He was trying to look anywhere but at her but she was like a magnet. He wanted to look at her. As if his eyeballs were glued to her. She was like magnet because he wanted to touch her. to feel her.

Finally he looked at her to see that she was looking at his lips, then glancing up into his eyes and bititng her lower lip slightly.

He found himself drawn to her lips. They were full and pouty and he noticed that the corners of her mouth were pointing upwards unlike normal people's. It seemed as if she was about to smile.

The only thing he could think about was her. He was drawn by her magnet and there was no way to fight it. She seemed to feel the same because she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Draco lost himself in her. The daydreams were brilliant and so real but it couldn't compare to the real thing. He could feel her every touch as if once again his senses were heightened. It seemed as if time has stopped for the two of them.

When they finally broke away their breathing was ragged and they were dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Hermione was the first to speak.

" You came. I thought you would never come that I was just imagining it. You came." Her eyes have opened at last to find his surprised grey orbs.

" The daydream... Hermione?"

A realisation dawned on the two brightest students of Hogwarts as they put the pieces together.

" No way. There is no way... It's impossible." Draco's speech wasn't making any sense and he certainly didn't seem like one of the brigtest students since Tom Riddle but Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking as she was thinking along the same lines...

"Draco."

He didn't seem to hear her.

" Draco!"

He shook his head and looked at her.

" It doesn't matter."

He looked at her standing in front of him with a _real _love shining in her eyes and realized that she was right. It didn't. The emotion in her eyes had overwhelmed him so much that he didn't see the worry pooling in her brown doe-like orbs.

_There was another reason for why she wanted to meet him there._

--TO BE CONTINUED--

_

* * *

A.N. Soon. hahha, yeah, finally. An update... heheh, i hope I didn't make it too mushy... Couldn't help it but yeah, I know that they made out about 4 times in this chappie but think of it as of two joined chappies.. lol, its kinda long... anyways, hope you liked and WRITE REVIEWS!!!! heheh, okays all the love_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Beyond the Gargoyle  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine...

_A.N. It's been a while... I'm back with venegance... My life sucks at the moment and I don't have much time plus schools about ot start but I'm thinking it's only a few chapters to go so I might as well finish it soon...Enjoy-- okay added A,N I really appologise for the smell of cheese surrounding the previousl chapters.. gross I know.. I went to far.. I'll be ebtter I swear... xoxo_

* * *

Draco did not have the slightest idea what Hermione was on about as she took his hand and dragged him down the stairs of the tower into the depth of the castle.

He figured it did not matter. The truth was that he'd follow her to the end of the world and further...Now that he found her he'd never let go- until the morning when the lovely dream would be over that is...Until he were to follow the pureblood rules again...

_Hang on! _Draco pinched himself with his free hand to find not only he was fully awake and being dragged by the girl but also he had a stinging pain in his arm... Damn pinching...

Draco being slightly out of it was just shaking his head while he obediently followed Hermione... He felt like a sheep following his shepherd and he did smile slightly sheepishly at the thought...

What did surprise him when he decided to break out of his reverie was that he was standing in front of the ugly statue that was guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops, Blood Lolipops, Cockroach Cluster, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Tooth Floss Stringmints, Sugar Quill..."

Hermione paused for a second, momentarily thinking of more possible sweets, before Draco supplied,

"How about Marshmallows?"

His genuine smile was momentarily replaced by a smug smile as she asked his since when he had such an extensive knowledge of muggle sweets.

As the pair was going up on the stair Draco decided to pop a question.

"Uhh, so why exactly are we breaking into Dumbledore's Office at 11pm?"

"Well to talk about your options, of course."

"What?!"

"You know you don't have to become a Death Eater or anything, you can live the life you choose, you just gota talk to the right people."

"Well you could start by telling me what YOU intend to do with my life..."

Draco's normally pasty face was flushed pink with suppressed anger. He had to have his temper on the least to stop himself from hexing her. What did she know about his life? He really didn't have a choice. Now she butts in, thinking that she knows it all but she was sorely wrong.. Just becasue he loved her... He _loved _her.

He could do it for her. He would.

Hermione's cheeks were covered in red patches from anger and here eyes were glossy. She tried hard but she couldn't stop the tears from coming... She turned away from him so that he couldn't see the tears but when a sob actually escaped her, she couldn't hide anymore.

''Hermione. Please, okay I'll do it, whatever I'm supposed to do but you gotta understand how angry it makes me when you go and try to make the biggest decisions of my life without even telling me about it...''

His arms were wrapped around her and his chin was resting on her shoulder and for a moment they forgot where they were. Then Draco rememebered and took her hand and led the way up the round staircase.

He did not feel one bit as brave and strong as he acted but then again he never acted the way he really felt... He knew that this was something he had to do, and now he was ready. With a steady hand Draco knocked on the door of the office and after waiting for some time, Hermione impatiently pushed the door open and stepped in, closely followed by the blond Slytherin.

They scanned the room to see that the room was void of any sign of Dumbledore, though it seemed as if he were here only moments ago- the fire in the heath was cacking merril, Fawkes the phoenix was sitting on his perch next to a plump chair behind Dumbledore's desk- it seemed as if you could still see the dent where his bum has been only seconds ago.

Hermione shook her head and walked towards one of the chairs in front of his desk while Draco slowly walked around the circular room, examining the strange silvery objects. He knew what some of them were and he could guess what the others were and that they were very valuable...He came around to the most valuable- The Sorting Hat, strangely, now he could finally understand the value of the patched old cap.

Powered by some strange impulse he ut it on.. It seemed much smalled than when he last wore it, they say that babies have huge heads and their bodies grow into them.. but he was sure that his head grew bigger in the past six or so years... that or his hair was bigger... or the hat shrunk...

His train of thought was interupted by clearing of throat. He turned around to see that Hermione was still sitting down, with her back to him examining her nails. He looked around once again before hat spoke.

''Actually your head does grow.''

''Oh.''

''Oh? Is that the best you have? Come on I thought I could have put you in ravenclaw for a minute...''

''What? You never siad? You put me straight into Slyth. Not that I minded...''

''Well despite the popular belief I don't actually share all my opinions with the little midget first years...Though I do help people discover things deep in their mind that they don't realize... you know... you in particular Draco...You have changed alot...''

''Actually I know that one...''

''Yes but you don't know how much you've changed. I mean Right now if I were to sort you, I would have rather hard decision between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw...''

When the hat said 'Gryfindor' Draco actually let out an audible snort that made Hermione sit up in alarm.

''I'm serious, in your first year you had the typical signs of a common slytherin, the whole sneaky thing and all, you still have that but you are willing to sacrifice anything for the girl- Hermione... You would be a good Gryffindor- though the Slytherin in you is still there...''

Draco slowly took of that hat and placed it on the table before just staring blankly into space. This was the biggest shocker of the night... Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor... Ha ha - not. He would be in serious crap if Lucius were to ever find out- then again he would be in even more crap if anyone knew that he loved Granger and was currenltly waiting in Dumbledore's office to divulge his secrets to him and save his ass from beind made into Voldemort's -gasp- followers...

Draco shook his head and walked next to Hermione where he lowered himself into the seat next to her. There on the shinny polished wooden surface was an envelope adressed to him and Hermione, their names written in a slanting neat hand.

He looked towards the Gryffindor and then back at the letter, before nudging her. She looked at him and then at the letter with a strange look on her face.

''That letter wasn't there before, Draco. I swear.''

He nodded before reaching for the envelope.

_

* * *

A.N. Review.. I'll update eventually I wanna finish the story sooooon, though I'm still not 1000sure how exactly but I have most of the next chapter in my head... I'm back at school so I'm thinking of 'a week a chapter' thing though it all depends on the apreciation it gets... you know... okay all the love-- and i tried making it as little cheezy as possible.. cheerz julz_


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE:

Hey my loverly people- I''m sorry if you got too excited that this is a new chapter... It's not but this is just to tell you (because I myself am excited by the prospect) that I only have one exam (few days from now) and then it's two months of holiday which means (because next year is my last in highschool sigh - it's gone so fast) I will be working my butt off (in my free time) to finish my stories (without rushing it- as in write huge numbers of chapters in the next few weeks gah) so chapters will be arriving shortly... Hopefully... But now there should be nothing to stop me (except the fact that my computer is dying and has a virus- but I'll manage somehow). I'm glad to be back- this year has been stressfull...

/rant

haha I'm back with vengance! woot

xoxo julz


	8. The real Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Circular Office**

AN: It has been something like 3 years since I last wrote fanfiction. Since I updated any of my stories. Sorry. If you still want to read them thank you and well done. You are very persevering. I am almost 20 now, and I started writing when I was 15 or 16, hopefully I'm a little better now. Also. I don't promise weekly updates or anything. But here is a chapter and that in itself is a bit of a miracle :). Thanks Julie

_Dear Miss Grainger and Mr Malfoy,_

_I have just been alerted that you have broken into my office. It being quite a late hour I am assuming it is something important that you intend to discuss. I am aware that you have been using forbidden W.W.W. products in class and I am afraid that you will have to be punished for that, as Prefects you are meant to set example to others. I will be by as soon as possible. In the meantime feel free to help yourself to some acid drops. They are in the cupboard by Phineas Nigellus' portrait. Also please refrain from nosing around my office too much._

_Yours truly_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione paled as she read the letter to Draco. She did not enjoy being disciplined, especially since it was most likely to go on her record. Draco actually laughed at the letter. Of course Dumbledore knew everything.

The acid drops were indeed in the cupboard that Dumbledore described but once they actually had them, neither of the pair actually felt like eating anything.

-

Within the half an hour of wait Hermione persistently nagged Draco about shirking his Prefect patrolling duties to which he fairly pointed out that it was _her_ who made him come here and that there will probably be further punishment for that. This finally made Hermione stop harassing him for the worry of it.

Finally there was a flutter of robes up the stairs and Dumbledore burst through his office door. He greeted them with a jolly smile and wave. Then he sat down in his carved chair, popped a sweet into his mouth and gestured at Hermione. She looked at him with alarm before realizing that he was beckoning her to speak.

Draco piped up:" Can't I do the talking?"

"Of course not. You don't know what you want."

Dumbledore chuckled and gave Draco an understanding look.

"Draco wants to be on our side."

"Oh?"

"His father is probably going to force him to accept the Mark this summer?" She looked at Draco for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's the general consensus."

Dumbledore leant on the table and scratched his great beard. After a minute of contemplation he looked at Draco.

"So we know what Miss Granger wants for you. What do you want?"

"I want to be with Hermione." Draco stated with a disarming simplicity. He put his hand on Hermione's knee and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hmm. Anything else, how do you feel about leaving your family and being disowned, possibly hunted by your father? For that is what is very likely to happen." Dumbledore asked seriously

"Well, I am not happy about it, obviously. Our library is very extensive. Hermione would like it. I suppose, will you still like me as a beggar without a knut to my name?" He turned to Hermione.

"Well, I suppose we can't have everything, I'm sure Mrs Weasley will take pity on us if we don't have anywhere to go." Hermione smirked at the look of distaste in Draco's face as she mentioned the name.

"You realize that you will have to prove your trustworthiness before we let you in with our people Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore could get straight to the point if he wanted to.

"What do you expect me to sir?" Draco was taking everything in stride considering that two hours ago he thought that everything was just wishful thinking combined with a clever potion.

"We shall discuss that alone." He looked significantly at Hermione who got the hint and excused herself to go to bed.

-

Several minutes later a pale looking Draco was making his way down the corridor when waiting Hermione ambushed him.

"Well?"

"He wants me to spy on other Slytherins til the end of term, if I prove reliable he will have me go to the Head Quarters for a 'visit' when I am to present my findings, I am to be discreet on a look out for potential Death Eaters. It is strange that I will spy on my classmates. Of course Dumbledore doesn't give anything for free. But I guess I understand why he's cautious. I don't exactly have good references."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. We will also have to keep us secret. It could ruin your mission. I plan on investigating that potion to find how it works. We need to talk about what you saw in your daydreams, from what little we've talked about it when we were waiting for Professor Dumbledore it seems like we dream the same thing. But we also have the ability to speak our minds. Which indicates that we're not just a preset version of each other in each other dreams. It seems like there is more to it. We are able to communicate in it. When you get to your room take a sip, we need to test it out. Bye."

She gave him a quick kiss and swiftly disappeared through a tapestry. He went in the direction of dungeons.

-

It has been a very strange day. In fact so much has happened in the last few days. It seemed like their lives were in fast forward. He had to sleep on it. But first…

He took a gulp of his shimmering potion.

----


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was restless. She has been waiting for days. She finally understood what frustration Sirius had felt the previous year when he was shut in this horrible old house. She was there only on Christmas break but even studying couldn't keep her mind off Draco.

She thought at first that he would come on the Hogwarts Express. But there was no sign of him at the Prefects Meeting on the way which meant that he must have remained at Hogwarts. She did realize that he wasn't going to just stay at Grimmauld Place the way her, Ron and Harry did every Christmas since it became the Order's Headquarters, but she had her naïve hopes.

When there was no sign of him by New Year's Eve she was starting to get worried. He was meant to report to the Order! She was sure that Dumbledore wouldn't prevent them from seeing each other. Besides she has been keeping an Extendable Ear on the goings on at the meetings.

Draco was sitting in his room playing with the small vial of potion. Hermione had established that there was some sort of connection, probably accidental and that they could indeed use it as a means of communication. Hermione also devised a charm (similar to what she used on the D.A. coins the previous year) that would make their bottles heat up when they were trying to contact each other.

He tapped the little bottle with his wand and waited.

Hermione was just making herself a cup of tea when she felt her left thigh suddenly burn. She gasped and dropped the teapot onto the bench.

"You ok 'Mione?" Surprisingly Ron did notice.

"Yeah." She tapped her pocket with her wand and cursed herself for not adjusting the temperature of the charm.

She quickly poured the boiling water into her cup and ran to her room.

_They were in their dinghy once again._

"_Oh Draco." Hermione carefully edged forward in the small vessel trying to not tip herself out._

_He smiled at her and reached for her._

"_Why haven't you come to the Headquarters yet?" Her eyes were very shiny as she spoke._

"_Dumbledore deemed it more 'safe' that I stay at Hogwarts and report to him personally. I'm guessing that he doesn't trust me to know the place or members of the Order. I can guess quite a few anyway. But the point is that he doesn't yet trust me." He looked bitter as he said this._

_She brushed his hair out of his eyes._

"_How is your mission going then?"_

"_It's a stupid task. I'm spying on teenagers. Sure, some of them go on about 'purification' of wizard kind but that's typical of Slytherin, that is no news. Surely Dumbledore must know this!"_

"_He means well! But you don't exactly have a clean slate…"_

_He pulled away from her abruptly._

"_So this is it? You think that I don't belong in your precious Order!"_

_His face had a twisted sneer as he pushed her away. She sat in a crumpled heap on the floor of the wildly rocking boat._

"_No that is not what I meant! I-"_

"_You think I'm not good enough. Well let me tell you my past is spotless compared to Snape!"_

"_How do you know about Snape?"_

"_I can see it in your mind. I have done nothing wrong besides couple petty childish insults. Will you judge me on what family I was born to? I suppose it's only fair for that what I've done to you in past. But I think I made it pretty clear that I am willing to leave all that for you."_

_Hermione picked herself up and sat in his lap again. He didn't resist._

"_You're right. I'm sorry. What are we going to do about Dumbledore then? I mean, we can always run away together if it comes to the worst." She gave him a dazzling smile._

"_Yes. I like the sound of that." He grinned at her mischievously. Then he kissed her forehead and promptly disappeared. _

Hermione woke up on her bed. Her tea was already cold by then and she tipped it out of the window before taking her cup downstairs. She bounced off the kitchen door when she tried to open it. Meeting.

And judging by the security an important one. She sat on the stairs opposite the door and waited for it to finish.

Remus was the first to leave. He smiled kindly as he passed. Almost all of the Order that Hermione knew was there. Finally Snape followed by Dumbledore walked by.

"Excuse me, Professor. Could I have a word?"

Snape started at her with distaste before he nodded curtly.

"No I meant Professor Dumbledore, sir." She blushed at her vagueness at which Snape sneered before striding through the hallway door.

"I am quite busy Hermione."

"I'm sure you are sir but this is important. Please." She gestured towards the kitchen. Her reluctantly strolled back into the room.

Hermione swiftly locked the door and placed her own charm on it before turning to the old wizard.

"Sir, what is happening with Draco. He says that there is very little to report and you refuse to trust him?" She went straight to the point.

He looked slightly taken aback at first. He rearranged his expression into an understanding one before he spoke.

"Hermione, the Order of Phoenix is devoted to fighting Voldemort and it is crucial that we can trust all our members hundred percent. I cannot just take Draco's word for it."

"But sir, you were the one who suggested that he becomes a member in order to have protection."

"You said that he wants to be on our side. This is what he has to do. He has past."

"Yes I did say that but that doesn't mean that he must be in the Order sir. Is it Order of Phoenix or Voldemort then sir? Isn't the fact that he doesn't want to take the Mark enough? What past? He is a 17-year-old boy! He has grown up in a pureblood family but he is old enough to think for himself now! Is that not enough proof that he is trustworthy? I will vouch for him if you wish sir."

Dumbledore took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Very well. If you wish to do this, it is your decision but I'm afraid that it will have to be a magically binding contract."

Hermione blinked several times. She had certainly not expected Dumbledore to be so frigid and harsh towards Draco but she was willing to do this. For him.

When Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place it was mostly deserted save for Hermione, Harry and few Weasleys. They were sitting around the fireplace playing Exploding Snap and reading (in Hermione's case) when he stumbled out of it.

"Draco Malfoy." Molly Weasley curtly nodded at him before anyone else could react.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore said it will be easiest for me to floo."

Harry was gaping at him with his mouth hanging. Ron looked confusedly from his mother to his enemy. What is he doing _here_?

Hermione jumped up before anyone else could speak.

"I'll show him his room Mrs. Weasley." She said before (to the utter horror of everyone around) she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"What..?" Ron couldn't even voice his shock properly.

"Dumbledore said that he is to stay here and that is that." Said Molly before stalking off to the kitchen. She wasn't particularly pleased about this visitor. All dealings that her family had with Malfoys was trouble. And whatever Hermione was on… Well that was her business.

The moment Hermione and Draco were out of sight, her arms flew around his neck in a passionate embrace.

"Oh, Draco I thought that Dumbledore will never change his mind."

"What the bloody hell did you do that for woman?"

Hermione looked at him in a surprise.

"Do what?"

"Consent to a magically binding contract. I don't think that Dumbledore has any right to ask that of you. You can't do that for me. You do realize what could happen to you if it was broken!"

"Yes. But I was hoping you weren't intending on betraying us, so whether Dumbledore has any right or not is beside the point. Come. I'll take you to your room."

She winked at him before walking up the stairs in front of him, giving him a chance to appreciate the invention of snug muggle jeans.

The best thing about Draco's room was that Hermione was in it most of the time.

For the first time in a long time he felt content simply lying on the bed with his head in her lap, blissfully unaware of the several fights that she had with her two best friends over her 'sudden' association with him.

In fact this was the second time Ron accused her of 'fraternizing with the enemy' as he did few years ago during her brief relationship with Victor. Thankfully for Draco, she wasn't having any of it. She told Ronald to keep his large nose out of her business if he doesn't like it.

Harry was more diplomatic. He voiced some of his concerns but after seeing Hermione's response to Ron's reaction (to Draco) he chose to keep the rest to himself. He still hated Draco. But for sake of his friendship with Hermione he chose to keep his mouth shut and eyes open for any fishy business.

Which was why he checked on them every half an hour or so, to see whether Hermione is still alive with all limbs intact. And preferably not too preoccupied with snogging the ferret.

This Draco didn't mind so much. Because finally they were together in _reality_.

Unbelievable.


End file.
